Aota Touchdown
Aota Touchdown is the daughter of Travis Touchdown, the otaku assassin protagonist in Suda51's No More Heroes, and it's sequel, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Personality Aota inherits the cockyness of her father's youth, and a drive and desire to overcome any challenge that comes in her way, but may have trouble recognizing when it's time to throw in the towel. She's not satisfied with her limits and seeks to push herself, but may go too far with this... such as to the point of glitching herself. She seeks to find worthy opponents and challenge them, and doesn't waste time with anyone she could overpower because of the lack of any challenge and the unfairness... although, she will give a deserved butt-kicking to anyone she feels who deserves it. She has fun with wild battles, but doesn't allow herself to do what might be considered cheating unless it's stated to be fair game. Having been bullied herself, she doesn't have any tolerance for it, and won't hesitate to scare off any bullies and protect their victims. She also wants to see each opponent as human with their own stories... well, unless the person is a completely unredeemable jerk. Then they can just get their head chopped clean off. She can't resist being snarky in any situation, and has enough understanding of the fourth wall to be tongue-in-cheek about it. She has a potty mouth that runs in the family, although given that this is a T-rated school, usually she refrains from it, but if there is any situation she feels calls for a swear, it's replaced by strange symbols of the uppercase number variety. She has a trouble-streak and a need to challenge authority, although does respect the cool mentors a bit more. Aota is an absolutely loyal friend and won't stand any betrayal. She isn't one to hand out second chances like candy if you've really back stabbed her. She considers the very best friends to be the ones she can crack a few playful jabs at while also being opponents who she can admire in skill in battle, although is more than willing to help those seeking to improve their combat abilities. She has a love for video games, although a huge pet peeve of hers is anyone who complains about newer games sucking compared to the old ones, thanks to her father's constant complaining about that. However, despite her father's love for anime, she claims to despise it and instead has an intense passion for everything but Japanese animation... she may have a few ones she watches here and there, though. She's also careless with her things, and if she borrows something from you, then don't count on it being in the same condition it came in. This also applies to herself, in that in the heat of battle she can become more careless. She goes by the rule of cool, and cares very much about how she looks to others. As such, her reputation is also very important to her, and as battle hardy as she is, a few minor rumors can really mess with her. Appearance Aota is rather tall for her age, but is also a light-weight despite her frequent exercise. She tends to not eat a whole lot, and when she does it's some sort of junk food. It's suggested that her high-metabolism may have come from her mother. She has her father's black hair, it's short and looks as if it were cut with a beam katana... which may very well have been the case. She has her mother's hazel eyes, which often have a look of cockyness to them. Due to being a video game character, she doesn't get any scars easily, unless they happen to be plot relevant. She wears her dad's infamous red jacket over her shoulders, which somehow stays on her thanks to the laws of video game physics. She takes after the punk fashion her father had in her youth, and wears a lot of tank tops and t-shirts that reference video games (andmaybetheoccasionalanime), along with punk-styled collars. She wears jeans that have one long pant leg, and the other is ripped at short length, along with various other rips in them. Around her waist is a belt to hold her katanas, also passed down by her father. She wears vans. Some of her other clothing has rips or tears in them, not from her battles, but rather from her being so careless with her weapons and accidentally poking holes. She claims it's 'aesthetic', though. She also has a collection of various colored shades, usually losing or breaking each pair one way or another in 'once an episode' scenarios. Relationships Family She considers her father to be a complete dweeb with his interests, and still finds it hard to believe that a guy like him could have ever become an assassin, even if his backstory is what got her into wanting to be one in the first place. Despite this, they are very close, and sometimes they play games together over the internet. Her uncle, Henry Cooldown, has convinced her that he's the infinitely cooler one when compared to his brother, and she admires him and his skills despite not knowing a whole lot about him. She's rather distant from her mother, Slyvia, and may have a subconscious desire to gain her approval. Shinobu is also a family friend, and is the one who taught Aota most of her sword fighting skills. She considers Shinobu to be a sort of 'older sister figure', and strives to one day match her in skill. Friends Despite her rather brash nature, Aota is very loyal to any friends that she makes. She's not exactly best buddies with Molly Ikameshi, and doesn't exactly dislike the squid either. Her dedication is admirable... it's just that the cause that the cause is pretty silly to Aota. Seriously? Shooting each other with ink and no one ''dies? Where's the thrill in that? Seems a whole lot like paintball being treated like srs bsns, and she can't wrap her head around how her game is considered an FPS... That and she can't stand J-Pop thanks to her dad burning her ears on it. Ugh. Archel Ultramarine and her are often wrestling partners, and they often exchange taunts in jest... although Aota seriously doesn't get why Archel is so bothered by her red jacket when she wears a ''full body swimsuit ''24/7. Eh, let bygones be bygones. Archel shares a dislike for more stuck-up characters with her, although not to the degree Aota has. She also shares with Archel what it's like to be from a game that focuses on combat, but in all honesty, she doesn't see what's so bad about Archel's game. Sure, she's the aspiring assassin here, but the whole 'train and bond with creatures' thing sounds kind of fun... then again, this may be because Aota would want to create a team made entirely of felines. She enjoys sparing with Honey T. Syrup , sharing the enjoyment of fighting just to fight, and if there's nothing else to do Aota doesn't mind throwing some coins her way for a match or two. Vanessa Foxglove is yet another character from a game where she doesn't get why no one dies. She's a spy, ergo, people die because that's what's supposed to be in the job description, right? ... She does enjoy swapping puns with her, though. In all honesty, Aota is fairly sure that she's only on Magnilde Klug's good side because of her red jacket, because apparently there's some red vs. blue thing going on? That's all Aota can gather from some red and blue students never seeming to get along, anyways. But she doesn't mind, it's never bad to be friends with someone who really appreciates combat, after all. With their similar fashion tastes, Aota and Macaron Cookie often swap clothes... although Aota doesn't ''always ''give back the clothes in the same condition, if she gives them back at all. ... But her questioning about heroes and villains gives Aota some uncomfortable thoughts, mainly about her future profession and the moral implications of that. You'd have to be a really unsavory character to have an assassin on your hide, right? But what if you're not? Usually she tries not to think about it too hard, though. Makes her feel weird. Aota has a... strange relationship with Sofia Flameco. Somehow, she finds herself hanging out with them time and time again despite being complete opposites. Maybe it's because Aota is insistent on correcting Sofia about thinking of Travis, her dad, is anything but 'dreamy'. Maybe it's because she knows that wrestling is 110% better than two people with gloves taking turns to hit each other. Or, maybe it's because of the cat. Yeah. It's probably the cat. One could describe Aota as being... frenemies with Melanie Tenebris. Aota can relate to her rebellious streak, having one of her own. Aota isn't one to turn down a challenge, and as such, enjoys challenging and being challenged to do various, likely dangerous stunts with Melanie in order to prove who's the biggest dare devil... although this may escalate with various levels of property damage, among other things. Having heard of ToTappa PaRappa's apparent fighting skills, Aota tried to spar with her... emphasis on tried. Aota's wrestling moves barely had an affect on her, it was like trying to suplex a piece of paper, due to her literal flatness... and, likewise, TopTappa's hits were more like being hit with a piece of paper (Aota did get a pretty nasty paper-cut, though). ... Since then, she's stuck to just normally hanging out with ToTappa, and admittedly does have some respect for the lengths ToTappa will go to help someone. Aota also often spars with Colon, since as an assassin, she needs to be on her toes about what opponents she could be facing... However, she still needs to learn a little something about when you should and shouldn't taunt, and that maybe taunting in the middle of a battle would give the enemy a free hit at you, even ''if ''not taunting takes out some of the fun of battling. Besides that, Aota shares Colon's distaste for injustices done around them, and will often join in if there's any hapless students that are being wronged one way or another... Colon also often gets Aota's name wrong-- he calls her ''Ashly ''for some reason, which bewilders Aota because she can get maybe mispronouncing the weird name her father gave her, but Ashly? Does she ''look ''like an Ashly? Nemeses Any and all bullies are instantly hated by her (due to her own past with bullies), no question. She also has a particular dislike for any haughty or stuck up characters. Does not take betrayal well, and there's a one in a million chance you'll ever get on her good side again if you do so. Her roommate is Alexander Greenbriar , and man, could there have not been a worse roommate choice. For one, how he acts just ''drives her up the wall. ''She might not might mind as much if he could actually back up those claims, but even his bark is less convincing than a wet noodle. He reminds her a little too much of a certain disappointing last boss of her sequel origin game. While he really does manage to get to her at times, Aota is more than happy to get back at him by interrupting his monologues with snark. And if he gets a little too close for comfort, well, the beam katana can bring some distance between them. Jasper Bat III, obviously. Their parents from their own game hate each other, so why wouldn't they be enemies? She teases and makes jabs at the little pipsqueak a lot, but Jasper tends to do the same in retaliation, usually with the things she particularly has a dislike for too. ... Occasionally, she does question the nature of their relationship, like if she might be getting as bad as the bullies she hates with the way she treats Jasper, or if they ''really ''have to hate each other because of how their parents were... but that's a silly thought. Aota and Ten are about as opposite as one can imagine, from personality to even backstory. For the most part Aota interacts with them because they want to be the best assassin around and, well, Aota's got to be sure to maintain that ''she'll ''be taking that number one spot, thank you very much. Aota also apparently sounds like a certain thirteen year old with an affinity for tea parties and fantasy games. She doesn't get the resemblance. Doesn't get what Curlz's deal with her is, honestly. Yeah, she's gonna kill people in the future, that's what an ''assassin ''does, duh. Has also tried to explain on several occasions that she ''doesn't ''hate her own history, and has no clue of where Curlz is even getting this from. Pet Has a kitten from Travis's cat, Jeane . She has a soft spot for the little guy. Whatever you do, ''do not ''intentionally harm them unless you want a beam katana in your face. Romance Has a thing for both guys and gals. Would have to be someone who'd be cool with the whole 'becoming an assassin one day and killing people' thing. Some sort of Foe-Yay relationship where she has an opponent who can match her in skills might also make for a good relationship, or just any sort of rivalry in general if she doesn't dislike them too much. Gallery Aota.png|Awesome picture of Aota made by my friend Jay! c: Trivia *Her father named her after a character in Pure White Bizarre Jelly Lover , after the character Aota who is also "Blueberry." She still hasn't forgiven her father for the name. **She also just happened to gain an extreme dislike of blueberries after finding out where her name came from. *She didn't start out going to Game High, but instead went to a high-school in Santa Destroy until she discovered her want to be an assassin and follow in her father's footsteps. She's been going to Game High since she was 16. *In the No More Heroes canon, there is a daughter between Henry and Slyvia that's named Jeane, thus making Aota the 'non-canon' half sibling. Doesn't really like her much. *Along with her sword skills for her beam katana, she also has knowledge of wrestling moves that were taught to her by her father... but, considering this is Travis we're talking about, it's likely they're not very accurate ''or ''safe. *A face-claim (someone who would represent what your character looks like in real-life) for Aota would be Ashly Burch. Fair warning that looking her up might bring material that's rated higher than the usual stuff on this wiki. *If not made obvious already by the kitten that she has, she has an affinity for felines, likely related to how her father owns a cat and can also transform into a tiger in the sequel (although it never seems to be directly referenced in the story). *Her middle name is Alice. *During the summers she often takes jobs from the totally legit Job Center (no actual assassin jobs until she graduates). *Being called a 'casual' is a huge insult to her, not only because it insults her gaming skills, but also because it can refer to the general stereotype of who usually plays the Wii, the console her games started out on before being ported. *I guess you could say that Aota is an assass''in. *Aota's theme songs are as follows: **Misc1 - No More Heroes OST ~ PvP - Ken Ashcorp ~ Light Up the Sky - Thousand Food Krutch,~ Nasty (Spor Remix) - The Prodigy ~ Immortals - Fall Out Boy ~ Iron Heart - Netsky ~ Knife's Edge - Homestuck ~ Stressed Out - Twenty One Pilots ~ Kiss Off - Violent Femmes ~ To Sing a Metal Song - Van Canto ~ Blood Gets Thin - Pete and the Pirates ~ King and Lionheart ~ Of Monsters And Men ~ The Suburbs - Arcade Fire Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Protagonist Category:OfaBetterName's Sorry Lot